The new cultivar was discovered as a seedling, in a population of open pollinated unnamed Gasteria hybrid plants. The exact seed and pollen parents are unknown. ‘WT10’ was selected by the inventor, Wander Durk Tuinier, a citizen of the Netherlands, as a single plant. The new variety was discovered April 2008, in a commercial greenhouse in Swellendam, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘WT10’ was first performed in South Africa, at a commercial laboratory by tissue culture in September 2008. ‘WT10’ has since produced many generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.